Cartas
by MariaPotterWood
Summary: Los personajes de Inazuma eleven tienen cosas de que quejarse, por eso, han decidido escribir cartas reclamando lo que les sucede. cap 18: Shadow
1. Endo

María: Hola a todos!

Mike: Hoy les traemos un nuevo fic!

María: surgio por la noche mientras pensaba... ¿que pensará Endo sobre su matrimonio con Natsumi? Y entonces decidí será que Endo escribio una carta de reclamacion a Level 5...

Mike: y entonces sugió esto

María: sin más que decirles el disclaimer

Mike: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, el día en que Endo se case con Aki, ese día le pertenecera a todas las fans del Endaki.

* * *

><p><em>Queridos-Level-5<em>

_¡¿DONDE-ESTA-EL-BOTON-DE-ESPACIO-EN-ESTA-COSA?_

_Las-escritoras-de-Fanfics-me-han-dicho-que-escribiera-una-carta,-y-por-supuesto-accedí._

_Como-les-decia-esta-carta-la-estoy-haciendo-por-voluntad-propia-porque-me-he-enterado-que-me-han-casado-con-Natsumi-Raimon._

_ESO-NO-PUEDE-SER-POSIBLE!_

_Primero-que-todo-yo-necesito-a-alguien-que-cocine-lave-y-haga-las-cosas-bien-porque-no-podemos-ser-dos-inutiles-que-lavarian-su-ropa-en-fuego-y-cocinarian-en-agua-fria_

_PIENSEN-UN-POCO!_

_Luego-esta-la-cosa-de-que-Natsumi-es-muy-pija-para-mi-gusto,-yo-necesito-a-alguien-que-quiera-jugar-al-futbol-conmigo_

_Queridos-productores-de-Level-5-hagan-algo..._

_..._

_nsjxsnjnsnldfghjk_

_..._

_Oh-lo-siento-creo-que-me-he-dormido-en-el-teclado..._

_Después,-el-asunto-del-futbol-yo-no-pienso-cada-minuto-en-el,-solo-en-mis-tiempos-libres-y-en-el-colegio-pero-no-soy-una-persona-de-mente-estracha-tambien-puedo-tener-sentimientos-si-me-lo-propongo..._

_Me-despido-de-todos-ya-saben-lo-que-les-he-dicho-y-si-me-sente-a-escribir-esto-es-porque-es-algo-grave_

_No-es-porque-me-esten-amenazando-unos-escritores-locos-con-una-bazuca-y-con-un-mono-esas-son-mentiras-de-la-red_

_No,-esperen.-No-quise-decir-eso.-Hagan-que-el-texto-se-borre.-¿Cómo-hago-que-el-texto-se-borre?_

_Sólo-olviden-lo-que-dije,-¿ok?_

_Lo-que-quise-decir-es-que-estan-con-cara-de-psicopatas-amenazandome..._

_¡NO!-¡HAGAN-QUE-EL-TEXTO-SE-BORRE!-¡No-quise-decir-eso!_

_FD:Endo-Mamoru_

_PD:-AUXILIO!_

* * *

><p>María: gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia<p>

Mike: esperamos que les haya gustado y esperamos sus reviews anciosos

María: si quieren que escriba una continuacion solo tienen que seguir las intrucciones que les indicara Mike

Mike: indiquen lo siguiente...:

_**Personaje que se queja: **_lalalala

_**A quien se queja: **_lalalala

_**Motivo:**_lalalala

María: ESPERAMOS SUS REVIEWS!


	2. Rika

María: Hola a todos, asegurence de que tienen las luces encendidas y no se acerquen mucho al ordenador

Mike: las cartas de Inazuma eleven va a comenzar

María y Mike: **gracias a cristy-chan, Alone Darko, Shouko-Marigold, alezandritha-chan, Inazumasonic, ****MizuKi-chan-18 y Dark-Mikami por sus reviews**

Mike: el capitulo de hoy es... -mete unos papelitos en un sombrero- necesito una mano inocente!

María: ...

Los que enviaron reviews: ...

Mike: -.- no hay manos inocentes... -mete la mano y saca un papelito-... RIKA!

* * *

><p><em>Queridos Level 5:<em>

_Soy yo, Rika, la que habeis puesto de novia de Ichinose y después le han dado una patada por c*** y la han echado _

_¡¿ME RECUERDAN?_

_Estoy muy molesta con ustedes... _

_como es posible que me hagan la novia de Mi Darling y después que el se case con AKI! _

_¡CON AKI!_

_Lo admito, yo intente unir a Endo y a Fuyuka... _

_¡PERO ME ARREPIENTO DE LO QUE HE HECHO!_

_No pense en que el hecho de que Endo se casara con alguien que no fuera Aki me podria afectar en tanto!_

_Por eso tengo un plan... si Endo se casa con Natsumi y Aki con Ichinose, estoy reuniendo gente para atacarles... si, ya somos mayoria_

_¡ESTO NO ES UNA AMENAZA! es solo una advertencia_

_¡SI SE LES OCURRE HACER ALGO QUE INFLUYA EN MI RELACION CON MI DARLING! YA ESTAN ADVERTIOS! _

_Y no me vengan con el cuento de que fue una votacion y todo eso... ESA VOTACION FUE HECHA SOLO EN JAPON! si la hubieran hecho en el resto del mundo, hubiera ganado por una mayoria aplastante!_

_Piensenlo, meditenlo, y en especial piensen..._

_ ¿de verdad quieren que se desate la tercera guerra mundial por su culpa? _

_Yo solo lo digo... haganlo bajo su propio riesgo_

_Fd: Rika_

_Pd: les estamos vijilando... Ò.Ó_

* * *

><p>María: Rika, se a vuelto mi nuevo idolo...<p>

Mike: ¡ella liderara la guerra!

María: ^^ esperamos sus reviews

Mike: el proximo capitulo será "Fudo y su ¿Porque Kido y yo somos pareja Yaoi?"

María y Mike: hasta pronto!


	3. Fudo

María: HOLA!

Mike: LES TRAEMOS LE CONTINUACION!

María: pero primero que nada, gracias por sus reviews ^^

María y Mike: SI! CONTINUACION!

María: de quien lo hacemos?

Mike: -mete una mano en un sombrero y saca un papelito- Fudo!

María: uff... por suerte no fue Haruna... que después venia ya sabes quien y nos venia a echar una charla sobre que los hermanos necesitan libertad y bla bla bla...

Mike: te refieres a Andreína?

María: si -escalofrio-

* * *

><p><em>Queridas escritoras de fanfiction: <em>

_Estaba leyendo sus "maravillosas" historias cuando me encontre con una cosa que me horrorizo..._

_¡¿FUDOXKIDO?_

_¡¿COMO PUEDEN PENSAR ESO?_

_Mi mente no esta cargada de fantacias con Yuuto Kido. No pienso en él cada minuto del día buscando una forma de hacerle mio. Somos enemigos. Habeces un poco amigos, muy a pesar de todos mis intentos..._

_NO, ESO NO! ¡¿como borro esto? _

_¡¿QUE ESTA BLOQUEADO EL BOTON DE BORRAR?_

_¡¿QUE DEJE DE ESCRIBIR TODO LO QUE DIGO? Bueno, creo que tienen razon..._

_Solo olvidemos lo que he dicho ¿si? Repitan conmigo... Amo a Yuuto Kido_

_NO! lo que quise decir es que NO amo a Yuuto Kido. Ni siquiera un poco! No fantasio con él todo el tiempo. Y guardar un libro lleno de fotos suyas cambiandose en el vestuario o sin las gafas o las rastas no tiene nada de estraño_

_¡Olviden eso! ¡No es verdad! ¡Todo es una mentira!_

_Pero tengo un plan... esta noche a ire y los noqueare hasta que pierdan el conocimiento... si, con eso bastará ¿les parece a las cinco? Es que creo que Kido termina el entrenamiento a las seis y no pienso perderme eso..._

_Oh no. Mejor mandaré esto antes de que aparezca alguien y lea todas las MENTIRAS completamente engañosas que he escrito. Todas mentiras..._

_Fd: Fudo_

_Pd: ¿donde estara Haruna? Me prometio venderme unas fotos de Kido bañandose_

* * *

><p>María: O.O ¿quien habra amañado el teclado?<p>

Mike: -con la tecla de borrado en la mano- no se... ¿quien habra sido?

María: aunque es una buena forma que escriban lo que de verdad piensan... bien hecho Mike

Mike: ¿que? Sabias que habia sido yo?

María: Mike, eres mi contra-parte masculina no lo voy a saber... XD

Mike: esperamos sus reviews!

María: ¿alguien a visto la pelicula de Inazuma eleven? Es que NECESITO verla! no lo soporto!

Mike: tranquila! inspira... espira... inspira... espira...

María: ya me tranquilice...

Mike y María: SAYONARA! MATTA NE!


	4. Midorikawa

Mike: HOOOLA A TODOS!

María: -nerviosa y viendo a todas partes-

Mike: ¿que te pasa?

María: HE VISTO UN FANTASMA!

Mike: ¿eh?

María: CREO QUE HE VISTO AL FANTASMA DE KAGEYAMA! -le muestra la foto de esta pagina: http:/ www. inazuma .jp/ strikars/ movie02/ popup/ 06. html (unen los espacios!)

Mike: ¿que? -mira la foto, se empalidece y luego vuelve a fijarse- no, ese es un jugador del Teikoku

María: de verdad? -ve otra ves la foto- a si es cierto... O.O ¿que ira a hacer?

Mike: -se encoge de hombros- con lo que ibamos...

María: GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!

Mike: el disclaimer!

María: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si me perteneciera ya Endo y Natsumi se hubieran divorciado y no me haria falta la foto de ellos dos pegada en mi habitacion con un monton de cuchillos clavados ^^

Mike: ¿de verdad tienes una foto asi?

María: como todo el mundo ¿no?

Mike: Ahora tenemos el capitulo con Midorikawa!

* * *

><p><em>Querido Level 5: <em>

_Soy Midorikawa... no se si se habran dado cuenta... _

_pero... _

_¡YO SOY EL PERSONAJE FAVORITO DE LA SERIE!_

_¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME SACARAN DEL FFI?_

_Pero, no... Kurimatsu si ese debe de tener muchos fans porque a ese si que lo dejaron su tiempo, _

_¡Y KABEYAMA! _

_Ese gordo debe de ser un iman para las chicas, porque ese, ¡SIEMPRE! estaba en el equipo... debe de haberles dado muchas fans..._

_Todo el mundo dice que me paresco a un helado... y aunque no estoy de acuerdo con eso... tengo que decirles que..._

_¡LOS HELADOS ATRAEN!_

_¿no se han dado cuenta?_

_Más les vale que me den un papel PROTAGONISTA en Inazuma Eleven Go porque ya hable con Rika para unirme a vuestra destruccion!_

_¡NO! ME ESTAN SEPARANDO EL TECLADO! NOOOOOOO!_

_TENGO QUE SEGUIRLES ADVIRTIENDO! AAAAAAH!_

_Fd: Un muy tranquilo y pacifista Midorikawa_

_Pd: MORIRAN ENTRE TERRIBLES SUFRIMIENTOS!_

* * *

><p>María: quien se hubiera esperado eso del dulce, maravilloso, guapo, simpático, adorable, incomparable, honesto y humilde Midorikawa -empieza a negar con la cabeza-<p>

Mike: cuantos adjetivos...

María: sin olvidar gracioso, sexi, y cabeza de helado

Mike: creo que ya entendimos que te gusta Midorikawa

María: no, ¿que te hace pensar eso?

Mike: ^^U

María: por suerte lo separaste del ordenador antes de que lo rompiera...

Mike: si lo rompia lo matabas...

María: cierto... ^^ esperamos sus reviews!

Mike: y proximamente... ¡HARUNA!

María: SAYONARA...

Mike: MATTA NE!


	5. Haruna

María: HOOOLA A TODOS!

Mike: hoy es traemos un nuevo capitulo de este fic

María: No publique ni el sabado, ni el domingo porque me sacaron por a la fuerza de la casa...

Mike: para ir al cine y la piscina... no fue tan malo

María: XD Pituexacto

Mike: ¬¬ no te dejare ver otra vez la pelicula de los pitufos...

María: Jooo... :(

Mike: ahora, les traemos el capitulo de Haruna, quejandose de la actitud que le dan a su hermano las fansgirls

Andreína: exacto! ¡¿porque ponen a Kido de hermano sobre protector?

María: NOS A DESCUBIERTO!

Mike: RAPIDO CON EL CAPITULO!

Andreína: los hermanos menores tienen derechos! deberian poder...

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction:<p>

Soy Haruna, la chica del hermano sobreprotector segun ustedes -.-

Que mi hermano me cuide, no me deje salir con chicos mayores...ni menores... ni de mi edad no significa que sea sobreprotector...

Que le haya pegado a más de la mitad de los niños del orfanato y del equipo solo para protegerme no tiene nada de raro

No, no lo digo porque tenga a mi hermano vijilando lo que escribo

Mi hermano me deja tener una vida privada, mientras el este delante... -.-

Otra cosa que les tengo que decir es...

¡PORQUE ME EMPAREJAN CON MAS DE LA MITAD DEL EQUIPO!

De verdad! Ya les vale, mi relacion con los chicos del equipo es puramente profecional!

A Fudo le vendo fotos de mi hermano, a Tachi le ayudo con las tecnicas, y todos ellos son mis amigos!

El otro dia lei un "Haruna x Ichinose" ¡¿SABEN LO QUE ME HARIA RIKA SOLO CON PLANTEARMELO? Me mataria, me descuartizaria, me... ¡ni se cuantas barbaridades me haria!

A si que porfavor, les pido que no me emparejen con todos los de la serie... ¡YA ES RARO QUE NO ME EMPAREJEN CON EL CAPITAN! de verdad, se los pido el otro día mi hermano leyo unas historias sobre mi y otro del equipo y cuando entre a su cuarto estaba haciendo vudú ¡VUDÚ! el día siguiente no pudimos hacer entrenamiento.

Haci que porfavor, por el bien de todos (y el mío tambien) les pido, no, ¡LES SUPLICO! que no hagan más historias de mias, porfavor T^T

Fd: Una esperanzada Haruna

Pd: Mi hermano pregunta vuestras direcciones, para no se que cosa de un homicidio

Pd2: Como gran fan del Endaki que soy me uno a vuestra guerra ¡GANAREMOS O MORIREMOS EN EL INTENTO!

* * *

><p>Andreína: ...y por eso los hermanos menores tienen derechos<p>

María y Mike: ¬¬ ustedes no tuvieron que oir los 4000 derechos...

Andreína: muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^

María: ESO LO DIGO YO TT^TT

Mike: tranquila... es la invitada especial, la proxima vez no estara...

María: bueno... YA TENEMOS OTRO AÑADIDO PARA LA GUERRA! ¿cuantos van de la serie?

Mike: -con una libreta- Rika, Midorikawa, Haruna y...Endo, que le obligaron

María: ^^ y proximamente... ¡Kazemaru!

Mike: Sayonara

Andreína: Matta ne...

María: na, na, na na...

Mike: otra vez estabas ecuchando el ending?

María: me trae tantos recuerdos T^T


	6. Kazemaru

María: y ahora les traemos el capi con Kaze-chan

Mike: gracias por sus reviews ^^

María: y nos gustaria que nos dijeran si quieren un fic de 3 o 4 capis sobre la guerra con Level 5 ^^ nos gustaria que nos lo dijeran

Mike: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece (ni nos pertenecerá) pero la esperanza es lo unico que se pierde ^^

* * *

><p>Queridosas escritores/as de Fanfiction:

.

Mi nombre es Kazemaru Ichirouta, quizas se acuerden de mi por la serie de Inazuma eleven... o quizas por vuestros muchos fics de ¡KAZEMARU X ENDO! -.-

.

Después preguntan que porque paresco Emo...

¡USTEDES HACEN QUE QUIERA SUICIDARME!

.

Yo soy y seré completa y eternamente heterosexual ¡ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS! no me la paso pensando en Endo todo los dias y a cada hora de mi vida...

.

Y para jugar futbol no tuvo que convenserme de una manera especial... ¡YO ACEPTE POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA!

.

Otra cosa que les debo decir... ¡¿porque me ponen como un Histerico? ¿que les he hecho yo? A caso le he pegado, maltratado, castigado o cualquier cosa terminada en -ado a alguno de los chicos? ... no me respondan... -.-

.

Creo que voy a ir con ustedes a lo de la guerra, tengo que vengarme de Level 5 por hacerme tan femenino, ¿me entienden? Aunque sea asombrosamente sexi y humilde...

.

Para que me admiren quizas les adjunto alguna imagen mia...

...creo que he estado mucho tiempo con Midorikawa...

.

Fd: Kazemaru Ichirouta

Pd: ¡NO SOY UN HISTERICO!

* * *

><p>María: y ahora, despues de la revelacion de Kazemaru de que no es un histerico...-estalla en risas- no...puedo...soportarlo... ¿que no es histerico? Y yo soy dueña de Level 5 XD<p>

Mike: bueno, esperamos sus reviews

María: y adivinen de quien será la proxima carta...

Mike: solo sé... que no se nada...

María: XD ya te pareces a pitufo filosofo

Mike: ¿te he dicho ya que no vas a volver a ver la pelicula de los pitufos?

María: XC Joooooo...

Mike: SAYONARA!

María: MATTA NE!


	7. Goenji

María: si que me e tardado en publicar O.O

Mike: que irresponsable...

María: TE HE OIDO!

Mike: bueno, para todos hoy les traemos la carta de Goenji

María: El pitudisclaimer!

Mike: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia

María: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! SON LOS QUE NOS HACEN SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!

* * *

><p><em>"Querido" Level 5:<em>

_Les envio esta carta porque mientras estaba viendo en la televicion Bob Esponja (por exigencia de mi hermana Yuka) he visto una serie llamada Inazuma eleven Go, cuando estaba viendola veo a un niño con la personalidad de Fudo, pero, la razon por la que les envio la carta es porque..._

_._

_¡ESE NIÑO ES MEJOR QUE YO Y ES MENOR POR 10 AÑOS!_

_._

_ESO NO ES POSIBLE! YO SOY EL GRAN SHUYA GOENJI! aunque, ese niño sea mi fan (que se los agradesco) no me agrada la idea de que sea mejor que yo_

_._

_Otra cosa por la que les escribo esta carta es porque me gustarñia saber ¿cuando yo salve a ese niño llamado Tenma? Es que no me acuer... A YA SE! cierto, ese niño me recordo a Yuka y por eso lo salve_

_._

_Y por último, ¡¿PORQUE NO ME CASE CON NATSUMI? Si somos tal para cual, ¡¿es que no entienden? ¡¿saben la catastrofe que estan cometiendo por casar a Endo y a Natsumi? Yo creo que se divorciaran rapido, porque ellos son dos polos opuestos ¡SI CUANDO ESTAN JUNTOS SE LLEVAN COMO EL AGUA Y EL ACEITE!_

_._

_Fd: Shuuya Goenji_

_Pd: Espero vuestra respuesta ¡Y COMO NO SALGA EN INAZUMA ELEVEN GO SE LAS VERAN CONMIGO Y MI BALON DE FUTBOL ACESINO!_

* * *

><p>María: no sabia que Goenji tuviera un balon acesino<p>

Mike: si ¿no te acuerdas? Le a dado a Endo, a Fubuky y a Toramaru con él y eso en cámara no me quiero ni imaginar a cuantas personas les a dado fuera de cámara -le recorre un escalofrio-

María: Goenji es un psicopata O.O

Mike: pero, quien diria que le gusta Bob Esponja...

María: yo no me creo que Yuka le obligara, una vez le vi viendo Pocoyo

Mike: nos despedimos!

María: Hasta otro Pitucapitulo!


	8. Atsuya

María: hoy he decidido hacer la continuacion porque me he encontrado con una cosa en internet que me a motivado

Mike: ¬¬ y se puede saber el que?

María: -saltando como loca- Al final del videojuego para la DS de Inazuma Eleven 3 (Spark o Bomber), cuando Shawn llega al Alpino se ve que Atsuya esta detrás de un arbol y se escapa, ¡puede que este vivo!

Mike: y eso te emociona?

María: ¡significa que esta vivo! ¿sabes lo que significa eso? Este es un momento unico! NO LO OLVIDARE EN MI VIDA! SOY UNA PERSONA FELIZ! ATSUYA ESTA VIVO!

Mike: ¬¬ o que simplemente esto fuera simplemente una ilusión...

María: -.- me dasanima tu actitud... yo seguire pensando que esta vivo... ¡¿Y SI APARECE EN INAZUMA ELEVEN GO? Debo prepararme, ya por lo menos se que Sakuma sale en el capi 15 TT^TT PERO GENDA NOOOOOO!

Mike: eso ya lo veremos -saca un latigo-

María: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si me perteneciera Atsuya apareceria vivo en la serie

* * *

><p><em>Querido Level 5: <em>

_Les escribo desde el más alla... -.- el lugar a donde me han enviado ¡ACECINOS! _

_¡¿PORQUE ME MATARON? ¿saben la cantidad de audiencia que han perdido con mi muerte? _

_._

_Y lo peor es que no me envian a nadie que juegue conmigo al futbol... con suerte vino el verdadero hermano de la entrenadora... pero ahora lo importante... _

_._

_¡ME HAN MATAO! ¿no vieron lo mal que se quedo Shiro por mi ausencia? ¿quien torturara al equipo? ¿quien molestara a Shiro?_

_._

_¿Saben? les puedo dar mil motivos para que yo aparesca en la serie... _

_._

_Para remendar vuestro error les aconsejo que yo aparesca en la serie de Inauma eleven go en una gran entrada..._

_._

_Si... con fuegos artificiales con mi nombre, bromas para los chicos, una gran entrada con animadoras, y la boda de Endo con Aki...mmm... y tambien quiero que sea en el mundial del Inazuma eleven go y que yo tenga mi propio equipo... tambien exigo una limocina y el estreno de la pelicula: "Un día más en la vida de Atsuya" y que saquen mi libro titulado:"mil y un formas de molestar a un capitan que se equivoco en su casamiento, por Atsuya" _

_._

_Y con estas palabras me despido de ustedes, ya estan advertidos, además, no querran que me una a la recistencia ¿verdad? _

_._

_En fin, me despido, espero su respuesta..._

_Fd: Atsuya_

_Pd: si se preguntan como es que estoy escribiendo esto es porque ya llego el Internet desde el más aca o como ustedes lo llaman el más allá, tambien espero que pongan a mi buen amigo Hiroto Kira _

_Pd del Pd: NO ESTOY MUERTO SOY EL GRAN ATSUYA Y RESURGIRE DE MIS CENIZAS COMO EL AVE FENIX! Y LES ARRUINARE LA VIDA! O PEOR EL NEGOCIO SI NO TENGO MI GRAN APARICION!_

* * *

><p>María: -vestida como si fuera un profeta- ATSUYA VIVE! ESE ES MI PRESAGIO!<p>

Mike: ¿y desde cuando tu ves el futuro?

María: desde...desde... HACE MUCHO! ¿y a ti que te interesa?

Mike: ¬¬ aparte de masoquista, loca...

María: OYE! NO ESTOY LOCA! masoquista...mmm... quizas un poco, es que intentar por todos los medios no ver una pelicula que estoy esperando desde diciembre solo por que no quiero que se acabe no es de personas que esten bien de la cabeza ^^

Mike: vale, que tu no quieras ver la pelicula de Inazuma eleven solo para que no se acabe lo acepto... PERO PROHIBIRME A MI QUE LA VEA! eso es cruel...T^T

María: fue la esperiencia de que se acabara la pelicula de Harry Potter sigo deprimida, y estoy segura que cuando vea la pelicula de Inazuma eleven me deprimiré más de lo que estoy... T^T

Mike: ¬¬

María: Sayonara Matta ne

Mike: proximamente... ¡Shiro Fubuky!

María: AVISO DE ÚLTIMA HORA!

Mike: ¿que pasa ahora?...¬¬

María: se busca terrorista de 14 años con pelo pincho y balon de futbol acesino y un chute explosivo, NADIE ESTA A SALVO! HUYAN DE SUS CASAS! NO ESTAN ASALVO EN NINGUNA PARTE! -corriendo de un lado a otro-

Mike: ¿Goenji?

María: si, al parecer se escapo de la carcel o algo asi...-sigue corriendo-


	9. Fubu ¿Anteojos?

María: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto... PERDONENME LA VIDA!

Mike: que te pasa?

María: es que me tarde mucho en hacer la conti de este fic

Mike: ya, levanta el animo, que con ese animo te salen fic horribles

María: ¬¬ gracias por tu apoyo, y comprencion...

Mike: de nada ^^

María: gracias por sus reviews

Mike: el siguiente capi es con SHIRO FUBUKY!

María: Fubuky me dijo que me mataria si lo publicará...

Mike: lo mismo te dijo Goenji ¿y le hiciste caso?

María: no... pero, ahora me estoy escondiendo en una cueva para que no me mate ¿te parece que eso es bueno?

Mike: bla, bla, bla... que empieze el capi!

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction:<p>

Soy yo Anteojos, vuestra fuente de inspiracion.

Se que soy increiblemente guapo y irresistible, pero paren ya con tanto acoso yo ¡soy un ser humano! Dejenme vivir!

.

Se que tengo muchos encantos y nadie podria hacer nada sin mi, tengo a todas las gerentes a mis pies en especial Haruna esa chica esta loquita por mi, es que no me estraña, ¿quien quisiera separarse de el unico, imparable y semental Anteojos

.

Se que querian que les escribiera antes, pero es que no querian publicar mi carta y entonces tuve que hackear el ordenador de María y de Mike, se que me esperaron impacientes pero no pasa nada... ¡AQUI ESTOY!

.

Fd: Anteojos

Pd: si quieren una cita conmigo pueden dejarme sus numeros chicas, y las llamaré enseguida, no es que este desesperado, solo que no las quiero hacer esperar

Pd: les envio un beso a todas las chicas

* * *

><p>María: sera...sera... NADIE HACKEA MI ORDENADOR Y SE VA ASI COMO ASI! Ò.Ó si me entero que hace esto otra vez se quedara sin nada ese sucio y rastrero, informatico, Fricky, bueno para nada... -despues de una hora de insultos destinados a Anteojos-<p>

Mike: tranquila, ve y anotale tu numero telefonico y pidele una cita JAJAJAJAJAJA

María: -saca un cubo de basura y empieza a vomitar- ni en sus sueños!

Mike: ¿que pasa? No quieres una cita con el semental de Anteojos? -rodando en el piso de la risa-

María: tu callate, si sabes lo que te combiene

Mike: Jajajajaja -llorando de la risa-

María: vas a sufrir mi ira, la otra vez le heche picante a la comida de Andreína ¿no querras que te pase lo mismo ¿verdad?

Mike: -para de reir-

María: ASI ME GUSTA! ^^

Mike: ¬¬

María: ahora voy a ir a vegarme de Anteojos, creo que tenia un mechero por aqui...mmm... ¿donde estara?

Mike: que vas a hacer con un mechero?

María: quemar sus mangas... aunque quizas me los quede...

Mike: bueno, la proxima vez les traemos la carta de Fubuky

María: porque no habra nada ni nadie que lo pueda evitar muajajajaja

Mike: ah y siguen buscando al psicopata pelo pincho, dijeron que habia arrasado con media España y que su siguiente objetivo era... ¿Mexico? Creo que era Mexico...

María: bueno, ESPERAMOS SUS REVIEWS!

Mike: HASTA PRONTO!

María: SAYONARA! MATTA NE!


	10. Fubuky

María: PERDONENME! ESTA VEZ SI ME HE PASADO!

Mike: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece

María: pero...si me perteneciera Atsuya hubiera sobrevivido a la abalancha y tal como Kageyama y Ichinose hubiera aparecido intacto unos años o meses después

* * *

><p>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction:<p>

Hola, creo que ustedes me conocen, soy Shiro Fubuky les agradesco muchas cosas por ejemplo que hagan que mi hermano este vivo en sus historias o que tenga novia pero ultimamente me he enterado de un pequeeeeeño detalle...¿porque siempre me emparejan con Haruna? Es que habeses no puedo dormir tranquilo por las noches esperando a que Kido llegue para estrangurarme hasta la muerte. No es porue yo lo diga si no que me han llegado cartas anonimas como "ten cuidado" "no sabes con quien te metes" o "Soy Kido y me vengare por estar emparejado con Haruna"

.

¡SI NI SIQUIERA ME HE PUESTO DE NOVIO CON HARUNA!

.

Goenji me hablo sobre que podría escribirles esta carta y que nadie más la leería solo seria para desahogarme y porque espero que esto se quede aqui en mi ordenador sin que NADIE lo lea

.

Asi que un saludo (si es que alguien a leido esto) y espero que no le hagan nada malo a María que esta esperando a que la amenazen por trdarse en publicar

.

Un beso y un abraso Shiro Fubuky

PD: les apoyo, yo tambien quisiera que mi hermano estuviera vivo

* * *

><p>María: eso a sido todo<p>

Mike: no podemos tardarnos mucho escribiendo porque tenemos un limite de dos horas por dia gracias a cierta persona que no mencionare

María: cofcof-Andreína-cofcof

Mike: Esperamos sus reviews y pronto actualizaremos otra historia. Sayonara Matta Ne

María: VIVA EL ENDAKI GOENNATSU Y HARUNA CON TODOS LOS DEL EQUIPO! Y KIDO! NO ME ARREPIENDO DE NADA! exepto por hacerles esperar... :S

Pd: ¿cual quieren para la siguiente carta?


	11. Hiroto

María: Era un dia soleado, los niños reian y lloraban yo caminaba cn simpleza y me sentia libre, porfin habia ocurrido LEVEL 5 HABIA SIDO DESTRUIDO!

Mike eeeeh ¿que haces?

María: estoy planeando lo que hare cuando Level 5 sea destruido

Mike: ¬¬ valeeeee...

María: sabes porque te llame fiel conciencia?

Mike: ¿no era tu hermano?

María: si, pero ahora eres mi conciencia. Te he llamado para continuar el fic! Venga di el disclaimer RAPIDO!

Mike: que mandona... Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece y creo que ni nos pertenecera pero, el dia en que cambie de dueño hare una gran fiesta y estaran todos invitados!

María: Señoras y señores, con todos ustedes la carta más exigida, esperada, ansiada y toda palabra comenzada en -ada. La carta de un gran y noble estraterrestre que no solo nos enseño a defender a quien queremos, sino que ojala fuera mi hermano mayor y es el mejor hacker del mundo, CON TODOS USTEDEEEEEESSS

Mike y María: HIROTO!

* * *

><p><em>Querido Level 5:<em>

_Hoy me han dicho que usted me ha casado con Ulvida. Level 5, muchas gracias, se lo agradesco usted es una gran persona pero antes de nada debo decirle que..._

_._

_¡¿PORQUE HA CASADO A ENDO CON NATSUMI?_

_._

_ Usted es una gran hombre me hizo capitan de un gran equipo, me dio una novia maravillosa y todo pero ¡¿COMO A COMETIDO ESE ERROR TAN GRANDE? ¡¿ES TONTO O QUE? Si, si el Hiroto tranquilo se ha ido_

_._

_NO ME SEPAREN DEL ORDENADOR, ESTE NECESITA DE UNAS PALABRAS MIAS! _

_._

_Le he pasado a Fuyuka porque no tenia oportunidad con Endo pero ¿COMO HA CASADO A ENDO Y NATSUMI? Si no pegan ni con cola! Usted era mi heroe ¡YA NO ERES NADA PARA MI! ¡NADA! es más, si consigo si quiera un error o que no me saa en la serie de Inazuma eleven Go tendran noticias mias y se lo digo bien claro! ¡HIROTO KIYAMA NO SERA MAS UN CHICO TIERNO Y LINDO! NO SEÑOR! _

_Después esta ese niño Tenma. ¿deberdad cree que necesitamos a otro Endo que no sabe de sus sentimientos? ESTAMOS EN EL SIGLO XXI! LLEVELE A UN PSICOLOGO! _

_Sin más que decirle Hiroto_

_Pd: Gracias por casarme con Ulvida ^^_

* * *

><p>María: Guao! Hiroto, como pudo ser tan agrecivo? SI EL ES PACIFISTA!<p>

Mike: O.O me ha dado miedo...

María: ahora, como hubo tantas personas pidiendo a Hiroto en común les dare otra carta...

Mike: ¡¿QUE? No hablaras en serio ¿verdad?

María: Mike, mike, mike -le pone una mano en el hombro- ¿sabes con quien estas hablando? YO PUEDO HACER LO QUE SEA! QUE EMPIEZE LA SEGUNDA CARTA!

* * *

><p><em>Queridas escritoras de Fanfiction: <em>

_Les agardesco su comprencion, y esperoque me escuchen atentamente. _

_Para las fans del Hiroto X Ulvida: quisiera invitarlas a mi boda y segun Ulvi quisiera que la organizaran._

_A las Fans del Midorikawa por Ulvida: SE HA QUEDADO CONMIGO! EN SU CARAA!_

_A las Fans del Midorikawa X Hiroto: ¿de verdad creyeron que eramos gays? PORFAVOR! Por suerte me pusieron de Seme ¿Midorikawa? ¿PORQUE MIDORIKAWA?_

_A las Fans de los vampiros: NO SOY UN VAMPIRO! El otro día llego una camioneta que decia "Buffy cazavampiros" HAN LLAMADO A UNA EXTERMINADORA? Es que hay gente que no aprende..._

_Abrazos y besos para todas (en especial a las Fans del HirotoXUlvida) _

_Pd: ¿que no tenia que especificar? PUES YA LO HE HECHO! ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?_

* * *

><p>María: TE DIJE QUE LO HARIA!<p>

Mike: -.- pudiste hacer dos capitulos

María: ya pero eso es muy poco original ¡ESTO ES MEJOR!

Mike: ¬¬

María: DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!

Mike: SAYONARA! MATTA NE!


	12. Suzuno

María: HOLA A TODOS!

Mike: ¡¿COMO ESTAN USTEDES?

María: BIEEEEEEN!

Andreína: -.-

María: estamos aqui con un nuevo capitulo de CARTAS!

Mike: BIEEEEEEN!

Andreína: -.-

María: y ahora tenemos a SUZUNO FUUSUKE!

Mike y María: BIEEEEEEN!

Andreína: ¬¬

María: ¿porque no dices bien con nosotros Andre?

Andreína: porque esto no es un programa infantil, no voy a repetir lo que ustedes dicen ¬¬

Mike: 102 reviews ¡NUESTRO RECORD PERSONAL! muchas gracias a todos ^^

María: Inazuma Eleven NO me pertenece (aun) pero si me perteneciera Suzuno, Nagumo y Afrodit tendrían mas participacion en la serie

* * *

><p><em>Queridas escritoras de Fanfiction:<em>

_._

_Hola a todas, siempre me he preguntado una cosa que me impacta al leer vuestros fics_

_._

_¡¿PORQUE ME PONEN SIEMPRE COMO EL UKE DE NAGUMO? ¡ENFERMAS!_

_._

_Nosotros solo somos amigos. A-M-I-G-O-S ¡AMIGOS! si no ven que hasta a veces nos peleamos pero no. NO. La estupida frasecita esa de "del amor al odio hay solo un paso, del amor al odio hay solo un paso" YA ME TIENEN HARTO! _

_._

_Pero, ahora si, ahora van a ver lo que es bueno si, ya lo veran ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! solo tengo que pensar en una forma de vengarme ¿tienen algun consejo? Yo creo que le voy a preguntar a Fudo pero... ESE NO ES EL CASO! después Afrodit se la pasa aciendoselas de cupido ¡Afridita no es la Diosa del amor! es solo de la belleza el Dios del amor es su hijo Cupido o Eros pero Afrodita no es la Diosa del Amor... _

_._

_¡ME ESTAN DESVIANDO DEL TEMA! centremosnos, siempre me pasa esto cuando tengo una conversacion seria._

_._

_NAGUMO! NO ES MI SEME! en tal caso yo seria el Sema ¡NO El Uke!_

_._

_Y para terminar Afrodit les manda las gracias a todas las Fujoshis (¡ENFERMAS!) por admirarle tanto y ponerle como sex-simbol en muchos fics_

_._

_Un cordial saludo de Suzuno Fuusuke_

_PD: les envio la lista de la compra adjuntada para ver si nos pueden hacer la compra a Midorikawa y a mi ya que en el Sun Garden nos intentan comprar solo cosas "sanas". Ya verá Hitomiko... ME VENGARE!_

María: Pobre Suzuno TT^TT solo les dejan comer comida sana en el Sun Garden

Mike: pues como dijo Suzuno: les adjunto la lista de la compra.

María: ¡QUE ENTRE LA LISTA DE LA COMPRA!

* * *

><p><em>Helado de chocolate-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Midorikawa<em>

_Helado de fresa-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Suzuno_

_Helado de Vainilla-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Midorikawa y Suzuno_

_Sirope de fresa-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Midorikawa_

_Sirope de Chocolate-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Suzuno_

_Nata-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Suzuno y Midorikawa_

_Chococrispies-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Midorikawa_

_Dulces Variados (20 bolsas)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Galletas de toda clase-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_..._

_(en una parte pequeñita en la lista) frutas y verduras ¡ALGO SANO PORFAVOR!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Hiroto y Nagumo_

* * *

><p>María: y esas cositas de nada no se las quieren comprar?<p>

Mike: es que e verdad los maltratan en el Sun Garden

Andreína: ¡QUE DICES! si tenian hasta puntos suspensivos en la lista!

María: eso no es nada no te pases ¬¬

Mike: estos jovenes de hoy en dia no saben que son los dulces

María: SI ESE ES MI POSTRE IDEAL!

Andreína: O.O

Mike y María: ¡SAYO!


	13. ¡Aki!

María: Estamos orgullosos de presentar...

Mike: ...este fic

María: pero, necesitamos que nos digan a quien quieren para el proximo capi

Mike: si no quieren que este sea el último Capi

María: QUE EMPIEZE EL CAPI!

Mike: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, bla, y todas esas cosas que dice la gente que no tiene más que decir...¬¬

* * *

><p><em>Hola escritoras de Fanfiction:<em>

_Soy Aki, y les doy muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo al Endaki, pero, a mi no me gusta Endo..._

_._

_ES VERDAD! NO ME GUSTA ENDO! ¿que les hace pensar que me guste? Porque me sonrojo cada vez que me habla? Porque quise sentarme a su lado en el parque de atracciones? Porque e pregunte a Touko si le gustaba Endo? _

_._

_¿les estoy convenciedo...?_

_._

_ESTA BIEN! SON MUY PERSUACIVAS! ME GUSTA ENDO! Pero no entiendo como lo han sabido, pero, Endo es de Natsumi y yo intento que mi segunda mejor amiga y el ex-amor de mi vida sean felices, yo...yo...¡¿A QUIEN QUIERO ENGAÑAR? Quiero a Endo ¡LAS APOYO A TODAS! ¿quieren que les haga unas bolas de arroz como agradecimiento? Natsumi es una de mis mejores amigas, la extrañe mucho cuando estaba en Africa, pero me ha robado a Endo y me hubiera gustado quedarme con él ¡SIGAN ASI! apoyo al Endaki hasta la muerte! _

_._

_¡NO ME GUSTA ICHINOSE! _

_._

_Esta bien, comente que Endo se parecia mucho a Ichinose, pero en comportamiento de que ambos se desviben por el fútbol. Domon es un buen amigo ¡NADA MÁS! Y Mark y Dylan eran buenos amigos pero tuve mucho tiempo sin verlos así que ellos no son más que simples amigos._

_._

_Un fuerte abrazo y apoyo de Aki ^^_

_PD: Touko me ha aclarado que no le gusta Endo ¡LE GUSTA TSUNAMI! quien lo diria ¿verdad? aunque Rika dijo algo sobre eso..._

* * *

><p>María: AKI TU SI QUE VALES! -vestida con una camiseta que dice "ENDAKI HASTA LA MUERTE! O hasta que Level 5 caiga y ponga Endaki, lo que venga primero ^^"- TU PUEDES AKI! DANOS ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR LUCHANDO!<p>

Mike: ¿porque las chicas son tan chismosas?

María: ^^ esperamos reviews

Mike: recuerden decir quien quieren para la siguiente carta

María: estoy entre Natsumi y Fuyuka...¿cual de las dos quieren primero?

Mike: Sayo ^^


	14. Fuyuka

María: con todos ustedes la carta de una persona a la que nadie quiere

Mike: ¿Natsumi?

María: con decirte que prefiero a Natsumi que a Fuyuka por falsas esperansas de que -entrando en la histeria- EN UN VIDEOJUEGO NO SE PUEDAN CASAR ENDO-BAKA Y AKI-NEE NI EN EL SHINE NI EN EL DARK! POR QUE A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE PONER UNA CUARTA GERENTE! SI YA ESTABAMOS BIEN CON TRES! ADEMAS PREFIERO A NATSUMI CON ENDO QUE A FUYUKA CON ENDO! Level 5 esta cayendo muy bajo...

Mike: -escondido en una esquinita- ya terminaste de despotricar sobre Level 5?

María: ¡Y ME QUEDO CORTA!

Mike: no me grites que yo no tengo la culpa U.U

María: -gruñendo- INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE PERO SI ME PERTENECIERA HABLO POR TODAS LAS ENDAKIS QUE ESA SERIE NO ESTARIA EN PICADO! ÒWÓ

Mike: no has estado tan molesta desde que dijeron los de Natsumi y Endo

María: ES QUE NO PEGUE OJO TODA LA NOCHE PENSANDO EN EL ENDO X FUBURRA!

Mike: esto si que da miedo...

* * *

><p><em>Queridas Escritoras de Fanfiction:<em>

_¡¿Porque me odian?_

_¡¿PERO QUE LES HE ECHO?¡_

_._

_Todo el mundo va por la calle y cuando me ven ¡PONEN UN PUESTO DE TOMATES GRATIS! Eso no es justo, ni siquiera hacen eso con Natsumi-sama Y YO SOLO TENGO LA CULPA DE CONOCER A ENDO! aunque me gusta mucho..._

_._

_¡O VAMOS! ¿es que a ustedes no les gusta Endo? Pero a quien no le puede gustar? _-en un lugar de las Islas Canarias alguien levanta la mano y afirma con orgullo: "NO ME GUSTA ENDO"- _lo admito me gusta casarme con el en la el Videojuego ADORO A LEVEL 5 y creo que van a subir mucho sus ingresos por ponerme de esposa de Endo en el Juego vercion Dark _

_._

_Seguro que ustedes me quieren muy, muy, muy en el fondo. Si no estuviera yo ¿a quien molestarian?_

_._

_Espero sus respuestas y ¡DEJEN DE ROBARLE EL COCHE A MI PADRE!_

_Fd: Fuyuka Kudo_

* * *

><p>Mike: ¿Quien le roba el coche al entrenador Kudo?<p>

María: -aparece con un Ferrary rojo- Hola Mike! ¿qué haces? Acabo de venir de la casa del la casa del entrenador Kudo

Mike: ya se quien le roba el coche ¬¬

María: esto es la venganza por haber adoptado a Fuyuka ^^

Mike: Vaaaaaale

María: voy a responderle las preguntas a Fuyuka

Mike: -con la carta de Fuyuka en las manos- _¿Porque me odian?_

María: Por existir. Siguiente pregunta

Mike: _¿A quien no le gusta Endo?_

María: a mi y a Haruna y a todas las fans Endakis! -con la bandera Endaki _(Como la bandera de Japón solo que con un corazón rojo en vez de un circulo y en el centro de el corazón un monton de chicas pisando a Endo)_- POR TODAS AQUELLAS QUE MURIERON INTENTANDO HACER JUSTICIA!

Mike: Que nadie a muerto todavia ¬¬

María: sigue hablando y te envio a ti a luchar solo contra Level 5

Mike: me callo

María: el resto de las preguntas ya tienen ustedes las respuestas ^^

Mike: SAYO! ^^


	15. Afuro Terumi

María: HELLO! Nuevo capi

Mike: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ni a mi ni a María pero, el día en que me pertenesca los partidos de Fútbol durarán medio capitulo y el resto será TRAMA!

* * *

><p><em>Queridos escritores de Fanfiction:<em>

_Soy Afrodit, vuestro idolo y sex-simbol_

_El rey del YAOI y de muchas cosas como no tengo de que quejarme con Level 5 me han echo quejarme de ustedes y debo decirles que no tenia nada en vuestra contra hasta este momento que me puse a leer en esta pagina y como podrán ver... les dejo unos segundos para pensar..._

_1._

_2._

_3._

_¡¿PORQUE ME PONEN CON ATSUYA? si me pusieran con Fubuky vale, esta bien pero ¿Atsuya? ¡EL ESTA MUERTO!_

_._

_Después me ponen motes como el drogadicto, ¡QUE NO ERAN DROGAS PARA EL PARTIDO! era agua que nos daba Kageyama! Es que ¿como pueden pensar eso de nosotros lo Dioses? Necesitamos agua para hidratarnos ¿es que creen que esta piel se consigue haci como asi?_

_._

_Después, soy un CHICO! Ahora pensando si tengo de que quejarme de Level 5 ¡¿COMO ES ESO DE AFRODIT? Afrodit es un nombre de mujer aunque tambien mi compañerO de equipo Hera tenía nombre de mujer_

_._

_Sin más que decirles me despido_

_FD: Afuro Terumi (Afrodit)_

* * *

><p>María: HACI SE HABLA AFRODIT! Te voy a llamar Apolo ese si es nombre de hombre!<p>

Mike: Sayo ^^ y queremos Reviews


	16. Una Fan: Dione

María: OJAYO!

Mike: hemos decidido hacer este capi con TODOS y cada uno de los reviews y historias que hemos leidointentando que tengan sus opiniones.

María: Esta carta es escrita por la perspectiva de una Fangirl, Fujoshi, Endaki y OC mía creada UNICAMENTE para este fic, aunque... si aparece en otro fic es porque cambie de opinion MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Mike: Que empieze el capi!

María: el nombre de la OC significa "madre de Afrodit"

* * *

><p><em>No muy estimado Level 5:<em>

_Soy Dione, ya se que no me conocen, pues yo soy una Fan de Inazuma Eleven y ya quiero decirles que ¡ES UNA GENIALISIMA SERIE! Por favor, por favor, por favor ¡POR FAVOR! JUNTEN A ENDO Y A AKI! Aunque si pusieran un poquito de Yaoi, solo un poquitito, un poquitititito y me conformo ¿siiiiiiip?... Tambien me preguntaba ¿sacarán un no se, Inazuma Eleven Z? O Inazuma Eleven 2.0? ¿Será como la serie de pokemon que tiene más años que yo?_

_Otra cosa que me gustaría decirles... ¿De ser que sacan otra serie de Inazuma Eleven podrian poner a Endo y a AKI. NATSUMI NO! NI FUYUKA! Que esque a ustedes se les tienen que decir las cosas en mayusculas porque se pode "por favor puedes poner a Aki casada con Endo en el videojuego?" Y ¡BAM!, nos ponen a Fuyuka -.- ¡¿Es que ustedes no entienden?_

_Yo les defiendo en el colegio, le digo a mucha gente que los Japoneses son una raza a la que admiro poque no solo por el tsunami, si no que tambien Japón fue uno de los países que más destruidos estuvieron en la segunda guerra mundial... yo personalmente les admiro y mucho. Pero, ¡NO ESCUCHAN LOS CONSEJOS! no soy solo yo quien opina que el Endaki es mejor que el Endumi y el Endfuyuka, sino casi todos el resto de EL MUNDO! Además el Ichirika es mucho mejor que el IchinoseXAki ¡SI VAN A PONER A ICHINOSE CON AKI SERÍA UN DESPERDICIO HABER CREADO A RIKA! tsk_

_Luego, si pueden hacer un partido entre el Inazuma Japan y el Inazuma Eleven Go -no digo que el Inazuma Eleven porque en ese equipo el 80% eran feos, el el Inazuma Japan los feos eran un 5% con Kabeyama y ¿como se llamaba el monito?- Si hacen ese partido se los agradecere muchicimo y no atentare contra su empresa durante una semana -olviden lo último por favor-_

_Tambien ¿Podrian hacer una especie de divorcio con Endo y Natsumi? Aunque ¡¿porque no hicieron un videojuego con Endo y Aki? Ya se que el Endumi tiene fans y quizas tambien el EndoXFuyuka tambien -por mucho que eso me moleste- pero, ¿porque si crearon a Endo con dos esposas en dos verciones del juego no podían hacer una tercera con Aki?_

_Yo solo lo digo porque me parece una injusticia._

_Si Aki estuvo en todos los momentos importantes de Endo ¿que hicieron Natsumi y Fuyuka? A SI! Una fue su amiga de la infancia y la otra le encontro al abuelo y le encontro un lugar donde entrenar ¡¿Y QUE? Aki estuvo en sus momentos de tristeza cuando el estaba deprimido por la partida de Kaze-chan y era la que más compartia su amor por el fútbol, además de que ayudaba más a el equipo con su comida y sus animos y que en el partido de los Darks fue quien tuvo la iniciativa de alentar a el equipo y Natsumi se le unió, si pero ¡después de Haruna!_

_Que las Endakis tenemos más argumentos para que Aki y Endo terminaran juntos. Akihiro, si fueras tan amable de esplicarme el porque de esa decicion que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza me alegraria a mi y a muchas más personas porque estoy segura de que hasta las Endumis -que deben de estar felices en estos momentos ¬¬- se estaran preguntando ¿porque Endo y Natsumi? Yo por lo menos me la haría, porque aunque mi pareja favorita es el Endaki yo tuve un momento en el que pense que Endo y Natsumi hacian una bonita pareja -despues me retracte- si pones los argumentos del Endaki en una balanza y los del Endumi en otra ¡EL ENDAKI GANA!_

_Antes de terminar nos gustaría saber si Haruna se casó o si Tsunami y Touko son algo más que amigo, no se si me entienden ¡eh! ¡eh!_

_Por último, señores Japoneses quiero decirles que me gusta mucho su serie y que PORFAVOR! Ponga a Tenma y a Aoi juntos -esa Midori me da muy mala espina ¬¬- y que porfavor no pongan a otra gerente como hicieron con Fuyuka._

_Gracias por leer_

_Atte Dione_

PD: Si nos dan otro susto así... las fans... no me lo quiero ni imaginar U.U

* * *

><p>María: TT^TT ESA ES MI QUERIDA DIONE!<p>

Mike: ¿porque no pusiste tu propio nombre? Dione es tu personalidad democratica y ¡ERES TU MISMA!

María: como ya dijiste es mi personalidad democratica y yo no soy democratica para nada ^^

Mike: U.U eres un caso perdido...

María: espero Reviews y la proxima carta sera de... Tachi-kun ^^

Mike: Sayo


	17. Tachimukai

María: Y aqui con la continuacion del fic que siempre nos tardamos en actualizar por falta de ideas ¬¬ si es que al menos me hubieran dicho de que querian que se quejara

Mike: gracias a todos por sus reviews!

María: quien diria que Dione tuviera tantos fans...

Mike: pero, nosotros hemos estado apuntando ideas, borrando ideas y así a quedado la carta de...

María: ...el timido y adorable...

Mike: Tachimukai!

* * *

><p>A mis queridas fans:<p>

Hola, soy Tachimukai. Solo quería agradecerles que me hayan apoyado todo este tiempo, gracias por intentar que me quede con Haruna y luchar contra Level 5 por conseguirlo, tambien porque Kido no me matase en el intento ^^U

.

Ya se que Haruna puede tener muchos pretendientes y no soy el unico que intenta conquistar a Haruna, pero, me alegra que me apoyen a mi incondicionalmente TT^TT son los mejores, no se que haría sin ustedes, mis queridas fans

.

Además a todas que lloraron por el capitulo en el que intente hacer mi propia supertecnica y sufrieron por cada golpe que me daba les quiero dar las gracias por que así se que les importo y que estaran allí siempre.

.

Porque cuando alguien les diga que Endo es mejor portero ustedes digan: "Yo creo que Tachimukai es mejor porque tiene un espiritu más fuerte y además es mucho más guapo!"

.

Vale, creo que me he dejado llevar con la última frase ^^U

.

Por último, quiero decirles que... gracias por decir que quieren que aparesca en Inazuma Eleven Go son unas chicas muy amables. GRACIAS

Fd: Tachimukai Yuuki

* * *

><p>María: -llorando- que bonito TT^TT<p>

Mike: es que Tachimukai se hace querer

Dione: ¡ERES EL MEJOR TACHI-KUN! te apoyaremos hasta el final

Mike: y ahora empiezan...

María y Dione: TACHI PRESIDENTE! TACHI PRESIDENTE!

Mike: o esperen a dejado un postdata

María: ¿que dira?

* * *

><p>PD: Si alguna Fujoshi esta leyendo esto les digo que ¡DEJEN DE JUNTARME CON TSUNAMI!<p>

* * *

><p>Dione: vale, eso no estubo tan adorable ^^U<p>

María: aun así...

Dione y María: TACHI PRESIDENTE! TACHI PRESIDENTE!

Mike: ¬¬U

María: y ahora a me voy a leer la biblia

Mike: ¡¿VAS A LEER LA BIBLIA?

Dione: O.O

María: eh! que es por un examen de religión ¬¬ no me voy a hacer monja

Mike: aaah claro

María: así que Sayonara!

Dione: Matta NE!


	18. Shadow

María: escribo sobre Shadow, porque me lo han pedido con anterioridad, pero voy a hacer la otra carta lo antes que pueda

Mike: y ahora SHADOW!

* * *

><p>Para Level 5:<p>

Hola, mi nombre es Shadow y soy uno de los grandes olvidados de la serie.

¿Que no se acuerdan de mi? Yo soy uno de los que aparecio con los Emperadores Oscuros y además estuve presentandome para la selección ¿siguen sin acordarse?

Yo nunca he aparecido en ningún partido importante, incluso hay personas que no saben de mi existencia, y soy unos de los olvidados más populares. Claro, mis fans si que me aprecian...

Con la cosa de que no tenía suficiente fuerza me olvidaron y yo les digo:

.

¡LEYERON QUE ERA EL MÁS POPULAR! ¡¿PORQUE NO ME PUSIERON POR KABEYAMA O KURIMATSU? PERO NO!... "vamos a poner a los de primero" siempre se ponen a hacer lo contrarío a lo que les piden... eso esta mal un día de estos se van a quedar sin nadie viendo la serie. Se los advierto, porque soy una buena persona.

.

Por último, yo no es que sea un gran fan del Endaki... bueno, no lo soy de ninguna de las parejas, pero me gustaría que Endo y Aki terminaran juntos... si lo ves desde mi punto de vista -alguien olvidado en esta vida, abandonado por sus propios creadores- Si la prima de Tenma y Endo se casaran quedaría muy bien, si te pones a pensar estaría interesante la reacción de Tenma cuando viera a su prima favorita junto a su entrenador favorito.

.

Otra cosa, ¿Natsumi y Endo estan casados o son solo novios? Es que tener 24 años y estar casados... no creen que son demasiado...¿jovenes? ¡LE ESTAN DANDO UN MAL EJEMPLO A LOS NIÑOS DE JAPON!

.

Y no se como termine escribiendo sobre eso

.

Frd: Shadow Cimeran

* * *

><p>María: vez! Lo que yo decia ¡MUY JOVENES!<p>

Mike: si él se iba a quejar solo sobre que no lo ponian casi en la serie...

María: sí! Pero es que el tema Endaki afecta a todos! ¿con quien se quedaría Rika si no?

Mike: ¬¬

María: Sayo!

PD: el proximo capi será sobre Tobitaka! Y el siguiente será de "la asociación de fans no tan anonimos" presidente Tachimukai y vicepresidente Toramaru pidiendo que por sus idolos en el GO!


End file.
